


John's Not Impressed

by Romanse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animated Art, Gen, Hand drawn Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough animated art attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Not Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an initial experiment and is called, "John's Not Impressed". (This is sort of inspired by the craziness of all those "not impressed" photomanips of gymnast McKayla Maroney)
> 
> This experiment is composed of too few, rather crudely drawn poses to really be a good animation, but it will do for the purposes of seeing if I want to pursue animated art.. The piece is made from 10 drawings that have been stitched into pairs - so the animated drawing has only 5 frames. I'm thinking a decent animation requires about 20 frames, so yeah, that's huge investment of time.
> 
> If anyone has any tips on creating animated art, I'd LOVE to have some!

[ ](http://makeagif.com/h_nieW)

make [animated gifs](http://makeagif.com/) like this at MakeAGif


End file.
